D,L-6-(N-.alpha.-pipecolinomethyl)-5-hydroxyindane and its acid addition salts have been described in British Pat. No. 763,406. These compounds have been indicated to be useful i.v. as oxytoxics and were observed in humans to promote a rhythymic contraction of the uterus without a rise in tonus. The utility of these compounds was limited to treatment of pregnant mammalian females as a means of inducing labor.
Additional disclosures relating to the use of D,L-6-(N-.alpha.-pipecolinomethyl)-5-hydroxyindane, the levorotary and dextrorotary enantiomers thereof and several related substituted 2-cycloalkylaminoalkylphenols as oxytoxic agents is to be found in the paper by Cohen et al., Brit. J. Pharmacol. 12, 194 (1957).